Ai no Sora
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014 / "Kau tau. Langit menemani kita setiap waktu, mengubah takdir kita yang seharusnya tak bersama, sekarang. Dan kini, dia memberikan kita kehangatannya. Langit itu indah, ya." / Saat penyesalan mengubah segalanya, biarkanlah langit itu menjadi simbolis dari cinta mereka yang tak akan pernah disesali. / Warning inside / Mind to RnR?


Suasana senja kala itu, masih saja kurasakan sampai detik ini. Desir rerumputan hijau di halaman rumah, sayup-sayup burung burung gereja yang terbang bebas di angkasa, dan hembusan nafas sang angin yang mengibas surai soft pink milikku, masih kuingat sekelebat, dalam bayang-bayang memori beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kau yang saat itu memakai kaos berwarna biru tua dengan celana tiga per-empat berwarna hitam membuatku gila saat kau mulai melangkah jauh dari tempatku berdiri, sampai tak terlihat sejauh mataku memandang. Dan saat itu pula, aku mulai mengerti.

Cinta butuh waktu. Namun cinta, tak kenal waktu.

Aku merasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak tak beraturan, sejalan dengan perasaanku yang begitu kuat. Detik demi detik terlewati begitu saja, tanpa kuperhatikan. Aku membuang waktu sia-sia saat itu, karena aku tahu, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, untukmu.

Apakah di sini kita akan berakhir? Apakah sekarang kita telah berakhir?

Dua manik emerald-ku menatap langit, dan mulai kuingat secuil kisah dari sana. Jejak-jejak pesawat, dan kau, manusia bernyawa yang mengendalikan hatiku, saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfict~**

**Ai no Sora © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Flashback—**

"Sakura,"

Gadis yang tengah berdiri membaca buku di antara rak-rak buku perpustakaan itu sontak menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menutup buku yang barusan ia baca.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua saku celananya, "Bolehkah aku meminjam buku catatan Biologi-mu?"

"Memangnya, kenapa kau pinjam?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Kau tahu 'kan, minggu kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah saat ada pelajaran Biologi. Maka dari itu …."

"Oh … baiklah."

Jawaban singkat itu menutup perbincangan mereka. Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Cih. Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat." _Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

…

…

…

Sakura berlari ke arah bangku yang biasa ia duduki, lalu duduk dan menaruh ranselnya di bawah mejanya. Ia langsung merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan menghadap ke arah jendela di sebelah kanannya. Di luar sana, tampak langit biru dengan jejak-jejak pesawat terbang yang membekas dengan garis awan di sana.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya sambil bergumam lirih, "Pasti tadi ada pesawat."

"Sakura."

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang berada di bangku sebelah kirinya, "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Ada apa?"

"Cih. Buku Biologi-mu. Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Diam sejenak, "Aa … aha! Aku ingat. Aku membawanya!" dengan semangat, Sakura membuka tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul jingga, dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Baguslah." Pemuda Uchiha itu langsung menerima buku itu dan membuka lembar demi lembar, "Hah? Apa ini?"

Sakura terkejut. Memangnya ada apa dengan bukunya?

"He-hey … ada apa dengan bukuku?" Sakura segera menyambar buku itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat gambar wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Itu aku 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke tetap _stay cool_ sambil menatap Sakura, menunggu jawabannya.

"_A-ano_ … bu-bukan kok. Itu gambar adikku, ahahaha. Percaya diri sekali kau."

Dan usaha Sakura untuk berbohong gagal.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Sakura. Itu gambarku. Lihat rambutnya, seperti pantat ayam. Dan matanya. Itu gambar-"

"BUKAN!"

Seluruh anak yang saat itu ada di kelas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang berteriak sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Um … _Gomenasai _…." Sakura segera duduk kembali, dan menundukkan kepalanya, tentu saja sangat malu, "Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan!" ucapnya dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik melihat peristiwa barusan.

Dan sebenarnya, dia memang menggambar Sasuke saat itu. Namun, dia sulit untuk mengakuinya. Gengsi, tentu saja.

…

…

…

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung di sambut oleh perintah-perintah sang ibu. Uh, padahal baru saja ia berencana akan tidur saat itu.

"Keluarga dari ayah akan datang ke sini jam empat nanti. Jadi, kita harus memasak banyak makanan." Jelas ibu Sakura sambil memasang celemeknya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, ini benar-benar mendadak.

Dan siang itu, keluarga Sakura benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga ayah yang berasal dari Sunagakure.

'Ting Tong!'

Suara bel berbunyi ketika mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

"Tch. Ada apalagi itu? Sakura, kau saja yang membukanya." Ujar ibu Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung melangkah, membuka pintu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" Sakura terlihat terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di balik pintu itu.

Pemuda berlensa _onyx_ menatapnya tajam, "Kau sibuk, eh?"

"Iya. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk keluargaku yang berasal dari Suna. Memangnya kau mau membantuku?" jawab Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, sehingga memberi jeda dalam perkataannya, "Aku mau mengembalikan bukumu. Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tadi siang ia pinjam.

Apa? Ini terlalu cepat untuk mengembalikan buku itu, bukan?

Sakura segera menerima buku itu, "_Ano_ … Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa cepat sekali meminjamnya? Apa kau sudah menyalin semua catatanku?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Lantas, kenapa kau meminjam bukuku, _baka_!" ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin pinjam, lalu mengembalikannya padamu. Itu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ini, ada surat untukmu." Sasuke kini menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Sakura.

"Aaa … dari siapa ini?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawabnya, ibu Sakura heboh memanggilnya, "Sakura! Cepat bantu aku!"

"Iya, bu! Tunggu sebentar." jawabnya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah membaca surat itu. Cepat bantu ibumu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, "Baiklah. Aku pulang. _Jaa_ …."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_. _Jaa_, Sasuke-_kun_ …." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ah … kau melewatkan sesuatu, Sasuke.

…

…

…

"Akhirnya … selesai juga." Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap beberapa makanan yang tadi ia buat bersama ibunya itu.

"_Yosh_. Jadi, bolehkah aku istirahat sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada ibunya.

"Boleh. Sampai ayahmu beserta keluarganya datang, ya." Jawab wanita itu. Sakura mengangguk, dan langsung melangkah kea rah kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, "Lelahnya …."

Tak lama kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Surat itu, aku lupa!" ia segera beranjak dan mengambil amplop putih yang berada di meja belajarnya, lalu membuka dan membacanya.

oOo

_To : Sakura_

_From : Sasuke_

_Hai Sakura, sampai jumpa. Jam empat nanti, aku akan pergi ke bandara untuk terbang ke Negara Rai. Aku terpaksa ke sana karena keluargaku. Dan alasan kenapa seminggu yang lalu aku tak berangkat sekolah adalah, karena masalah ini. Aku juga akan pindah sekolah._

_Aku tak yakin kalau kau memperdulikanku sekarang, hahahaha. Aku hanya ingin kau tau, kalau aku, menyukaimu._

oOo

Sakura berhenti membaca surat itu. Ia tak salah baca 'kan? Apakah ini benar-benar Sasuke yang menulisnya? Ia pun akhirnya melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

oOo

_Daisuki, Sakura. Aku tak peduli, kau menyukaiku juga atau tidak. Yang terpenting, aku bisa mengatakan ini sebelum aku pergi ke Negara Rai. Tapi, kalau kau juga menyukaiku, tunggulah aku untuk kembali. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan kembali ke Konoha, dan akan melihat apakah kau setia kepadaku._

_Aku terlalu percaya diri, ya. Hahahaha._

_Ya sudahlah. Sayonara Sakura-chan. Aku akan merindukanmu._

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

oOo

Selesai membaca sampai selesai surat itu, Sakura langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan menengok ke arah sekitar. Sudah terlambat. Sasuke yang ia cari mungkin sudah ada di bandara sekarang.

"Sas-Sasuke-_kun_ …."

Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan tak mungkin terulang lagi. Kini, semuanya hanyalah lukisan yang terukir di bebatuan memori. Jalan takdir memang tak ada yang mengetahui kemana arahnya. Tapi, percayalah, jalan takdir yang tuhan buat pasti indah, hanya masalah waktu.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu terdiam di tempat dengan kondisi hati yang buruk. Sesal yang bercampur dengan rasa bahagia karena telah mengetahui isi hati Sasuke, membuatnya larut dalam hal ini. Sampai-sampai, dia lupa kalau sebentar lagi keluarga dari ayahnya akan datang.

'Tes … Tes …' rintik-rintik kecil air turun, membasahi mahkota pink gadis itu. Ia menatap langit, saat ini memang mendung. Dan rintik-rintik itu semakin lama semakin deras. Gadis bernamakan bunga musim semi itu segera berlari ke dalam rumah sebelum tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

Setidaknya, hujan datang di saat yang tepat. Dia menemani Sakura menangis, di sini.

—**Flashback Off—**

…

…

…

"Sakura," seseorang memanggil gadis yang tengah merenung di dekat jendela kamarnya itu dari luar kamar, "Ada temanmu yang datang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura menengok ke arah pintu kamar, tampak sang ibu yang tersenyum padanya saat ini, "Baiklah." Ia pun beranjak dengan malas, dan menduga bahwa yang datang adalah Ino yang akan meminjam novel miliknya, atau album terbaru milik band favoritnya, Flumpool.

Namun, dugaan itu kini terbantahkan.

Tepat saat Sakura sampai di ruang tamu, dia ternganga, mendapati sosok pemuda yang membuatnya menyesal beberapa hari yang lalu. Sosok yang menjadi objek harapannya, Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia berucap, "Kau pasti merindukanku."

Entahlah, untuk saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa bohong. Dia takut menyesali semua yang ia lakukan saat ini. Dia takut membuang waktu sia-sia dengan kebohongan. Dia takut, jika orang yang ada dihadapannya itu datang untuk pergi lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke … A-aku …."

"Penerbangan ke Negara Rai ditunda karena cuaca yang buruk sampai lusa."

Sakura takjub. Ia baru ingat, ketika Sasuke pergi ke Bandara, cuaca memang buruk. Hujan dan badai menyelimuti keadaan kala itu. Langit yang mendung, guntur yang benar-benar menakutkan, dan air hujan yang deras turun ke bumi. Ah, langit berpihak padanya.

"Syukurlah …." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap lantai yang ia pijak.

Hening seketika. Sosok pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu menatap Sakura dengan sendu, "Aku tau, kau merindukanku," ucapnya dengan percaya diri, "Aku juga bersyukur atas ini."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke, "Maksudumu?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Diam-diam, dia merangkul Sakura, dan berbisik pelan, "_Daisukki_~"

Salah satu penyebab seseorang sakit jantung memanglah sebuah ucapan cinta. Dan hal inipun dirasakan oleh Sakura. Denyut nadinya tak beraturan, dan dia dapat merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang dekat sekali dengannya saat ini.

Sakura mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, lalu menatap pemuda itu, dan memasangkan senyum pada wajahnya, "_Daisukki mo_."

"Ehm."

"Eh?"

Sakura dan Sasuke sontak terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di ruang tamu. Ternyata, Ibu Sakura yang sedang membawakan the dan kue kacang untuk mereka.

Sasuke dengan gugup melepas rangkulannya, dan Sakura pun menunduk dengan wajah yang berwarna merah muda. Blushing.

Tak lama setelah menaruh the dan kue di meja, wanita itu pergi lagi, tanpa berucap apapun.

"Ayo kita keluar. Di lapangan dekat rumahku pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ajak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan mereka pun segera pergi ke sana.

…

…

…

Siraman hangat sinar sang mentari di senja saat ini, mengenang peristiwa itu, ketika Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura, dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sudahlah, semua itu hanyalah masa lalu yang cukup dilalui saja. Karena kenyataannya sekarang, tak seperti itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di pinggir lapangan yang sunyi itu, bergandengan tangan. Mereka ingin melalui sore ini dengan hal yang tak perlu untuk disesali di kemudian hari.

"Sakura, lihatlah langit." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah langit.

Sakura pun ikut menatap langit, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, "Kau tau, langit menemani kita setiap hari, tanpa lelah. Langit telah mengubah takdirku yang seharusnya sudah berada di Negara Rai, sekarang. Langit tersenyum kepada kita saat ini dan memberikan kita kehangatannya. Langit itu indah, ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk, "Terimakasih langit."

"Eh? Kau berterimakasih dengan hal yang tak hidup?" Tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Siapa bilang langit tak hidup? Kau yang bilang kalau dia tersenyum saat ini kepada kita." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa riang.

"_Ha'i_. Lusa, aku akan pergi. _Sayonara_, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Sayonara_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tak akan kehilanganmu lagi, karena langit akan menemaniku. Langit adalah kau." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Senja kala itu diliputi sebuah peristiwa yang menjadi balasan dari peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Tuhan memang adil, dia membuat sesuatu menjadi indah pada waktunya.

Dan langit kini adalah simbolis dari cinta mereka. Biarlah mereka berpisah, namun, langit tetap akan menyatukan mereka, dimanapun, kapanpun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

WHAT HAPPEN WITH ME HAKHAKHAK GAK NGERTI KENAPA TIBA-TIBA NGETIK INI HUHUHIHI /setop

Alur kecepetan, OOC mutlak, dan plot absurd. Lengkap syudah semuanya~ Biasanya Sasuke yang cundele, ini malah Sakura-nya wakakakak XD

Didedikasikan untuk event Banjir TomatCeri 2014 :") Akhirnya jadi ikut orz Padahal ini waktu mepet banget, mao lebaran eak /WOI Btw, Flumpool itu band favoritku wkwkwkwk /malahcurhat

Sankyuu buat yang udah berkenan RnR ._. Maaf gaje

_Jaa_~

_Sign_,

**Ulya**


End file.
